Neon Lights and Dance Club Fights
by Magical Mistress Sarai
Summary: -Studio 69 fic- Sasuke Uchiha is the owner of Konoha prefecture's premier club. He has complete control. He can buy anything he wants, except for Naruto Uzumaki. New Year's eve finds our raven obsessed and alone; only heaven knows what may happen. -Yaoi-


Hello to all my readers,

This is my first one-shot, **ever**! I've never been good at short stories... so this is kind of exciting for me.

I know this sounds cheesy, but I actually got the idea for this fic... in a dream! *waves hands about mystically* I kid you not. This has several sequences from a dream I had about... four nights ago. It was a cute dream... and I though, "hey! why not write a story!" So I did, and this is it, and I like how it turned out (though I had a misfortune of a flash drive accident between the first day of writing and the last day of writing... which kinda made me LOATHE writing the ending, but I think it ended nicely).

So, I ask that you read, review, and enjoy. As always, I answer any and all reviews, questions, or critique with an open, gracious mind. If you don't believe me... ask my other reviewers. I'm really quite open to anything you have to say. Heck, even if you flame me, which I would prefer you didn't, I will come up with something polite and witty to say back to you in a reply. ;)

That's about all I have to say on this, wait... oh! It's Yaoi... nothing but a kiss, but for the faint of heart... or the bigoted... or whatever kind of person someone might be that they don't like reading about a realistic love between sexy men... well, then I guess this story isn't for you. I hold nothing against you for your personal opinions; I only ask that you do the same.

Also, this is a one-shot, so I have no plans to continue the story. I like it where it is, and if you want to enjoy more of my SasuNaru loving... well then my other fic, Naruto: Kurashio, is where you should go (that sucker is going to be bloody enormous it would seem). Much love to you all!

_**Sarai**_

* * *

**_Neon lights and Dance Club Fights_**

Every city has its premier club—that one place where everyone, who is anyone, goes to unwind. Tourists search for it, mundane hordes wait in droves for admittance, and a bouncer stands at the entrance while a pompous man lets people in who are "on the list". Yes, every mentionable city has a singular place where it is admirable to hang out.

For Konoha prefecture, this auspicious status belongs to the one and the only: **_Studio 69_**.

It's a gay club—because, lets face it, gays know how to party. If you want to two-step, ask your local ingrates. If you want to drink expensive wine and pose, you go to your local country club. However, and this is important to all you who wonder what that "_in-crowd_" does to find excitement, only one group of people knows how to truly party: ask the fairies.

Studio 69 was built out of a warehouse on the border of the downtown sky rise and the industrial district. Contained within its four wall is a Mecca of adrenaline rushes, debauchery, licentious entertainment, and an four hundred square foot dance floor, built from the dreams of everyone who has ever entertained a desired to shake their asses off.

The dance floor is comprised of sixteen large, metallic plates bolted to the ground, which are polished to a shine each night before opening. Raised platforms are built in, and cages surround this centerpiece of entertainment, while above the dance floor hangs a hydraulic contraption—containing eight, moving arms with a dozen assortments of laser lights, strobes, colored LEDs and fiber optic mounts. In the center of this metallic spider hangs a large disco ball, designed to open every hour, from midnight to four in the morning, and shower the club goers in a rain of silver, metallic, shimmering, confetti paper.

Patrons come for the dance floor and stay for the drinks. Within the club are nine separate bars: three around the dance floor, three in the upstairs lounge areas, one on the catwalks that hover over and around the dance floor, one outside in the double-tiered atrium, and one in the back room behind the DJ booth.

Each of Studio 69's bartenders are masters of their craft, required to know hundreds of recipes by memory as well as contribute at least one new drink to the house list. The drinks are carried around the club by waiters, hired from the most gorgeous men, who wear nothing but colorful and attractive undergarments. Each night is hosted by a different DJ because the club has seven on payroll, and each night follows a different theme. Some patrons come for a particular night, while others are regular attendees… whatever their reason for coming, no patron ever leaves unsatisfied.

As mentioned before, Studio 69 is a gay club, but only in name… people from all walks of life and sexuality frequent the club, because you will find no better time or experience while you are in Konoha. The club's owner knows this, and is proud of the fact, as he surveys his kingdom. Currently the Uchiha stood on the catwalks above the club dance floor, dressed very much like a king.

The Uchiha always wore the best, and for New Years... he was decked out. Sasuke had a white dress shirt on, completely unbuttoned, with a black Armani jacket over it. The jacket was black, interlaced with silver thread. Every time Sasuke moved, his jacket shimmered. He looked like a fairy from folklore, the kind women would go mad with lust for... and women did go mad over Sasuke. If it was possible for anyone to take their attention away from Sasuke's upper body, then they would see matching Armani pants and loafers... equally as impressive, but less glitzy. People couldn't be blamed for staring at him, he looked like every desire a person could want. Thankfully, most people did their staring discreetly.

Sasuke Uchiha has made a living out of knowing what people desire, making connections, and bringing those desires to life. His mastery of manipulation and calculation has allowed him to corner the clientele of the clubbing and entertainment market within his city. Nothing within these walls escapes his notice, and nothing within his city escapes attention.

The key to this success was knowing what the public craved, making it more fantastic than they could ever believe possible, and then giving it to them in just small enough doses so they would have to come back for more.

Unfortunately there was one glaring problem in the Uchiha's business practice… it worked for everyone, including himself. Sasuke had spent a lifetime giving people what they wanted, and profiting because of it; however, he had never once found anything he personally desired… until a about year ago.

That object of his desire was currently in the middle of the dance floor, and its name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke had Naruto when they were children, before he went off to private school to become club tycoon he is today. Naruto, as a child, was nothing shy of an annoying brat with a loud mouth and an unruly appearance. Sasuke had countless memories of wanting to kill the boy back in middle school…

But now, everything was different. Naruto had gone off to school as well, to a school in California of all places. He had returned to Konoha in February, and, on his first night back, Naruto had come into Sasuke's club. The Uchiha had not recognized the blond man at first, but he had been instantly attracted. Sasuke could have described the feeling as only one thing: pure, unbridled lust.

He had wanted Naruto from the moment the blond had walked through the dark, tinted, glass doors. Even when Sasuke had learned the man's name-he had wanted Naruto. It was shocking at first, but he was determined, persistent… and he was shot down every… single… time.

Naruto was polite, of course, and Sasuke was cautious with his advances, but no matter the cunning strategy or the inviting outfit—the Uzumaki man never gave in. Naruto would come to the club every night; he would dance, he would drink, he would talk to Sasuke, and then he would leave. Sometimes he even asked Sasuke to dance, other times he would accept Sasuke's invitations; however, Naruto would not accept drinks from Sasuke, and no drink offers were ever made in return. Naruto made it perfectly clear he was a patron of the club, even though the blond knew Sasuke wanted to pin him up against a wall and ravish him. Everything was kept purely to business... a torturous business called friendship.

Naruto effectively ended up turning Sasuke's business plan against him.

And tonight was the same as any other night. Naruto had come in at precisely 10:50pm, just before the cover charge started. The blond had ordered a shot of rum, and then he hit the dance floor. Sasuke had been watching Naruto from the catwalks for an hour. Tonight Naruto was wearing a pair of black leather, boot cut pants and military boots. Over the jeans was a form fitting, sleeveless shirt which left very little to the imagination. If he looked closely enough, Sasuke could see the contours of muscle beneath the white fabric. On his wrists Naruto had leather bracers, with shiny pieces of metal which refracted the lights from above the floor. The man was heavenly, with a mane of golden hair that was far more impressive than any halo.

The Uchiha enjoyed watching the blond dance. Naruto was graceful, fluid… limber, and the way the neon lights flashed off the shimmering floor and tanned flesh was mesmerizing. Sasuke's charcoal eyes were locked upon the hypnotic images: A gyrating Naruto colored in flashes of green, violet, and gold… his toned features lit up for brief, tantalizing moments, before they sank back into darkness. Each reveal was like a small gift which Sasuke took in with great pleasure.

With a sigh, the Uchiha brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. His desire for Naruto was bordering upon obsession; it couldn't be healthy. With a stretch, Sasuke pushed off from his perch above the dance floor and made his way back to ground level. It was 11:51, only a few minutes until midnight and a new year. As club owner he would be required to give the speech, and offer incentives for the club goers to stick around until 4a.m.—rather than going back to their homes to screw the brains out of their lovers or one-night-stands, respectively.

Thankfully, and Sasuke felt this gave him a small measure of reassurance, Naruto had never once left the club with any man or woman… nor had he ever entered the club with one. Yes, the blond danced with many people, but he never left with them. This gave Sasuke a small, glimmer of hope—one day, if he was patient, the blond would be his.

Taking comfort in that thought, Sasuke went up to the bar to order his drink for the toast.

"What'll it be boss?" the grinning bartender said, instantly coming up to Sasuke.

"None of your flirting tonight, Kiba," the Uchiha was not in the mood.

"Ah, the usual then?" The man continued grinning, to the point where the red, blade-like tattoos under his eyes looked as if they would meet his lashes. Kiba enjoyed taunting Sasuke, mainly because he knew everything about the Uchiha.

"Hn," the raven haired owner nodded.

Kiba Inuzuka was Sasuke's oldest employee and one of the few people he called a friend. If ever Sasuke couldn't make it to the club, Kiba was the only person he trusted to keep things running. Yes, the shaggy-haired man was annoying, constantly begging for approval like a dog, but Sasuke trusted him… and Kiba was loyal to a fault. They were good friends _because _of that.

"Here you go boss," Kiba slid a short glass down the bar, and then returned to helping his customers. Work was not time for chatting with friends, and Sasuke was thankful Kiba had a good work ethic.

Picking up his drink, Sasuke made his way towards the dance floor, weaving through the dancing bodies on his way to the DJ's booth.

"Hey! Uchiha!"

Sasuke turned towards the voice to see a grinning Naruto. The blond was dancing wildly, grinning from ear to ear. The man had so much energy, Sasuke would have sworn he'd just gotten on the dance floor, except he'd been watching Naruto dance for the past hour… the man had incredible endurance.

"Uzumaki," the raven nodded in response, continuing his trek to the booth. It was taking a great amount of will power to keep his thoughts in check, because it was all too easy for Sasuke's mind to go to more _lewd_ places where Naruto was concerned.

Sasuke thought he saw the blond's face fall into a frown, but as he took a second look, Naruto was dancing again… this time with one of the other male patrons.

"_Not your concern_," the Uchiha silenced himself, preventing that jealous rage from rising. He made it to the steps of the booth just as the DJ was preparing the countdown to the new year.

"Ladies and Faries," the DJ announced, "It's one minute til midnight! And as always, here is our minister of mischief, king of carnal pleasure, and all around broody boss of the boy-party… Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke took the microphone and leaned over to the DJ, "You'd better watch the introductions, Hyūga… this broody boss can fire you at any time."

Neji Hyūga just gave the raven a smirk, and nodded for Sasuke to get on with it.

Sasuke turned to the crowded dance floor where all bodies had stilled and were waiting for his speech. He took a deep breath and smiled slyly, "It's been a good year. Many of you have been with us for the most part, and to our new guests… the fun doesn't start until the disco ball explodes."

There was a cheer from several regulars, including Naruto. The blond's eyes were squinted together as he pumped a fist into the air.

"Studio 69 is a place where anyone can come and express themselves, to feel freedom from their everyday lives. It's a place to escape from the dull and the repressed reality of becoming responsible… even though most of you have _**no **_idea what I'm talking about," Sasuke shot a smirk towards his DJ, but Neji didn't seem phased.

With a look to the clock, he saw his speech had less than twenty seconds, "So here is to a new year… may you continue to enjoy life, embrace freedom... and for the rest of the night, all drink specials are available!" Sasuke raised his glass, a motion which was mirrored by everyone in the club holding a drink; meanwhile, the rest of the patrons had begun either cheering or counting down with the large clock above the dance floor.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

Sasuke stepped down from the DJ booth, allowing Neji to have his microphone back, and made his way back towards the bar, hopefully before the dance floor exploded again.

"Seven.

"Six."

"Five."

Music started in the background, which Sasuke vaguely registered as "Dive in the Pool". Neji sometimes had stereotypical tastes in music. Oh well, Sasuke paid him to make the people happy, and most patrons enjoyed the Hyūga's musical choices.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

Sasuke made it back to the bar, leaning against the wall in order to survey the entire club. He crossed his arms, with his drink in hand and prepared for the imminent explosion.

"One…"

"_Let's get soakin' wet!"_ The music roared, hitting it's crescendo as the clock struck midnight and the disco ball exploded in a shower of metallic confetti.

The dance floor erupted with cheers and contorting bodies, while dozens upon dozens of new dancers converged upon the floor. Pretty soon it was inevitable for people to be rubbing up against one another. On a normal night, there was no such thing as personal space when you danced at Studio 69; for New Year's… it was an insane conglomerate of bodies all exuding energy, pheromones, and sweat. Sasuke was glad he'd managed to escape, taking a sip of his cool drink and enjoying the thrumming pulse of his club. Studio 69 was a living entity; it had its own heartbeat, and tonight it was vibrantly alive.

A rare, genuine smile crept onto the Uchiha's features as he watched the dance floor. The hydraulic panels in the floor had begun operating, rasing the four center tiles higher than the rest of the floor. In the midst of all the dancing bodies, Naruto could be easily seen, taking a dominant position above the rest of the crowd. The blond danced as if he didn't have a care in the world and this was the last night he'd be able to get it of his system.

Watching Naruto would have been enough for Sasuke's night, but a loud noise from the entrance distracted him. The raven turned toward the disturbance in time to see a pair of young men enter the club. Sasuke had never seen them before, and he knew everyone who frequented the club. These two were obviously new.

"_Great_," Sasuke murmured, "_They look loud... probably inebriated before coming here_."

As if fate had heard his inner disdain, the taller of the two men locked eyes upon Sasuke. He wasn't unattractive, quite the opposite, but strangely that fact just made him even more irritating to Sasuke. The stranger had short, spiked brunette hair and pale skin… and frighteningly green eyes; his companion was easily forgettable-some large, frat boy with generic features.

Sasuke didn't feel like talking; he prayed the man would look and keep moving. Fate was not so kind. The brunette strode purposefully toward the Uchiha and leaned against the bar, only a few feet between them. Green eyes appraised Sasuke for a moment, and then a smile revealed perfectly straight teeth.

"_Thank good they don't shine… that would have made him more annoying_," Sasuke groaned mentally.

"Hiya, sexy," the man nodded his head, "Whatcha drinking?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the stranger, smirking, "Vodka stinger. Double. Most people find themselves half-naked and searching for their belongings after two."

The man was obviously impressed. They didn't speak again, and Sasuke watched as Kiba took the man's drink order.

"Two Vodka Stingers," the brunette smirked back at Sasuke.

The raven didn't respond, turning his attention back on the dance floor. He was again interrupted when a glass was suddenly thrust into his field of vision.

"Here," the brunette offered, "A refill. Yours is empty."  
Looking at the glass warily, Sasuke shook his head, "Thanks, but I'll pass. Give it to your friend."

"Aww…" the man frowned, much too exaggerated to be genuine disappointment, "Come on, don't be like that. I'm new in town, and you look like you could show me how to have a good time here."

Sasuke could show this man several good times, but, the Uchiha was not only uninterested, he was bored. He decided to end this quickly; thus, he could get back to watching his blond angel.

"I can tell you how to do that," Sasuke said blandly, "This is definitely the place to have a good time; you just need to make sure you avoid two people… otherwise you'll be perfectly fine."

"And which two people should I be avoiding," the brunette raised his eyebrows suggestively, obviously taking Sasuke's detachment as some bizarre form of flirtation.

The Uchiha was not impressed, the man reeked of booze, "You see the blond on the dance floor up there?"

"Yeah?"

"He's a bit wild, but he never goes home with anyone. If you get on his nerves… he has a tendency to get violent."  
The brunette smirked, "He's cute, but not my type… definitely not the one I have my eye on." Repressing the urge to vomit, Sasuke ignored the man's wink.

"Whose the other person I should avoid, sexy?"

Sasuke fixed the stranger with his most impressive, emotionless glare. The Uchiha's face looked to be carved from ice as he said the next word, "Me."

The brunette took a step away, a slight bit of anger registering in his eyes, "Why should I avoid you?"

"Several reasons, actually," Sasuke said, pushing off the wall. He was shorter than the brunette stranger, but Sasuke knew he looked much more impressive. "Firstly, I own this club. I don't fraternize with my customers, and I don't take drinks from them. Secondly, there is a hierarchy to this club. Most of our new patrons are kind enough to come in and learn the lay of the land. You don't come in here acting like you own the place. That's my job. And lastly, you're not some gift to the world; acting like you are only makes you look pathetic."

The brunette frowned, grabbing Sasuke by his shirt and pinning him against the wall, "You asshole… just who do you think you are, huh? Where do you get off being all high and mighty? You think you're too good for me?"

Sasuke had been a bastard; he knew this—yet he wanted the brunette gone. While this hadn't been in the original plan, it worked just as well. Kiba had already left the bar to go grab one of the bouncers, it would only be a matter of minutes before this guy was out of Sasuke's hair forever.

"You'd better take your hand off me," Sasuke's dark eyes held a hint of malice in them, quite threatening to any person in their right state-of-mind, but apparently not to a drunk.

"Or what?"

"Or you wind up in a ditch somewhere," Sasuke said with finality. "I know more people than you've taken breaths. You're an insignificant spec… a bug… you were barely worth my notice when you entered, and now you're just annoying me. Do yourself a favor and get out of my club."

With a shout of anger, the brunette slammed Sasuke against the wall. The stranger had yelled something, but the Uchiha couldn't hear it. His head had hit the beam behind him, his ears were ringing, and his vision was blurry… but he could faintly make out several other shouts and what looked like a fist coming towards his face. Thankfully the fist never made contact. Sasuke was fairly sure a punch like that would have hurt, judging from the force with which the man had slammed him against the wall. As his vision became sharper, Sasuke saw a scene which confused him even more:

The brunette stranger was on his toes, a look of pain playing across his features while Naruto held the man's fist in his hand. The blond looked furious, his other hand gripping the front of the stranger's shirt and practically lifting him off the floor. Sasuke was impressed.

"Don't… you ever… EVER!" Naruto shouted, "Touch Sasuke!"

The next scene was a blur. Naruto literally threw the brunette, just as the bouncers came in from outside. The scene couldn't have been better if someone in Hollywood had filmed it. The brunette went flying into the bouncers, who caught him and immediately subdued the man; meanwhile, the frat boy friend came stumbling out of the crowd, mumbling about not being gay as he chased after his friend—who was escorted from the building.

Sasuke barely had time to register all of this before he was swarmed by concerned patrons; all who wanted to make certain the Uchiha was well. He couldn't make out one voice from another; such was the cacophony of sound. Luckily, Kiba managed to push through the crowd and shoo them away.

"Everything's fine, folks," Kiba motioned for people to back up, "Just a drunk. No need to let it ruin your night."

Most of the club goers were alright with Kiba's assurances, going back to the dance floor or their drinks. Pretty soon the entire incident was drowned out in music and lights once again. Everyone seemed to have forgotten, save for a few whispered conversations.

At least that was what Sasuke had thought, until he noticed Naruto was still standing beside him, silent and unmoving.

He regarded Naruto with a raised eyebrow and a puzzled look, "Not going back to the dance floor?"

Naruto cracked a weak smile and half a chuckle, but his features quickly returned to somber, "You…"

"Yes?" Sasuke urged.

"You, okay?"  
Looking puzzled again, the Uchiha nodded, "I'm fine… just a little flustered."

"Why?" Naruto was looking at him. They intensity of the blond's stare was unnerving to Sasuke; he felt as if here were being examined or seen through.

"These single words are getting harder and harder to interpret," Sasuke said flatly.

Suddenly, for the second time that night, Sasuke Uchiha found himself pinned against the wall, only this time it wasn't quite so forceful… and much more frightening. Naruto's face, only mere inches away from his own, was filled with so many emotions. Sasuke had a hard time identifying them all: pain, concern, worry, heat, anger? They played over soft, tanned features as rapidly as the techno mix beating away in the background, and even more emotions were pouring out of those beautiful, sapphire eyes.

"You made that guy angry. Why?"

"He was uninteresting," Sasuke shrugged, "I didn't want to be bothered."

"Why are you so cold?" Naruto's question was a harsh, ragged whisper. "Why do push people, Sasuke?"

"That's the second time you've used my name…" Sasuke whispered, almost breathless from being so close to his object of desire. He saw Kiba give him another worried look, but Sasuke shot the man a glare which told him not to interfere. This situation with Naruto, while intense… was also intimate and surreal. They'd never been this close before, and if it took anger to make the blond look at him… so be it.

Naruto growled, "Stop. Don't avoid the question. You can't _control_ everything." The statement was hissed out, sounding almost desperate, "Can't you see that?"

"I push people…" Sasuke said slowly, "Because I don't waste time on pointless things."

"Is that why you push yourself?" the blond looked hurt.

To say the question shocked him was an understatement. Sasuke had never though of himself as pointless, but he did view his life in that manner. He had nothing, not one thing, in this world which he desired… there was nothing worth fighting for, nothing he could not buy… save for Naruto. Had the blond been watching him? Had Sasuke be so focused on his object of obsession that he'd missed himself being observed. The thought was a bit unsettling.

"I…" Sasuke started, "I don't want to talk anymore…"

He shoved Naruto away, roughly, and headed for the exit. He barely made a few steps toward the door before Naruto's arms entrapped him. The blond's lips were right next to Sasuke's ear, brushing his skin ever slow slightly as they spoke.

"Why…?"

"Hn…" Sasuke couldn't form words at the moment. His head was too busy swimming in the flood of stimuli—the warmth, the close proximity, the brush of Naruto's lips.

The blond mistook his pause as an inquiry, "Why do you think I'm not pointless? I know why I watch you… but why me, Sasuke?"

"Because…" the raven breathed, "You… aren't like anyone else. You're like me… but different."

"How so?" the blond was practically purring the words; the vibrations sending shivers and electric jolts through Sasuke's body.

"We're surrounded by people," Sasuke explained, "But we're alone… because we choose to be… because we want to be understood."

Naruto let out a sound. Sasuke couldn't quite identify it. It was a mixture of a sigh, a choked laugh, a moan, and a sob… it was as if Naruto had found the one sound capable of expressing all their combined frustrations and emotions. It was the most beautiful, heart wrenching sound Sasuke had ever heard.

The blond nodded, and Sasuke felt a tremor of sensation as soft hair brushed his cheek. "That's what I want…" Naruto whispered.

He gently spun Sasuke around, before the Uchiha could even think of resisting, and kissed him. Sasuke's world exploded; his vision went white, then his eyes slowly closed. He was caught in the torrential rush of all the sensations he'd dreamed of and longed for. Naruto's teeth caught his bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the raven haired man. Sasuke's mouth opened and Naruto literally took his breath away. The sensation floor him, replaced by an entirely new sensation as cool, fresh air rushed from his nose into his lungs. The mixture of heat and passion, along with the cool air and the calculated assault on his mouth… for the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha could not plan a single thing. Everything was purely instinctual… everything was Naruto.

Time stood still. They conveyed with their body thousands of words that would have taken lifetimes to say… in seconds they shared understanding. It was a rush of awareness, brought upon by a clash of hot-headed recklessness and cold minded temerity—two opposites colliding to create a marvel of nature. In that unmeasured moment, a unity was forged rarer and more powerful than a binary star.

They broke the kiss when they were both near exhaustion, breathing heavily. Naruto looked down at Sasuke with a grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "I knew you were good… I just didn't know how good."

Sasuke smirked, "Well… if you hadn't played hard to get for a year… you would have found out sooner." The question hung in the air. It was the one thing still bothering Sasuke. If they had wanted one another, if they had been obsessively watching and longing… then why had Naruto rebuffed him so many times.

"About that," Naruto grinned sheepishly, moving a hand to the back of his neck.

"Yes, I'd like to know…" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Well… I tried to talk myself out of it with so many reasons."

"Why?" Sasuke was confused yet again.

"I told myself… it wasn't right for the club owner to date a patron, because it would give me unfair advantages over the other patrons… and then I told myself that I was just dreaming, because we'd hated each other in school," Naruto looked down at his feet, "Then I just kinda got stuck… I'd told you **_no _**so many times that it became easy, and when you started to slack off, I figured you'd given up."

"Biding my time is a more accurate interpretation," Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah," Naruto rolled his eyes playfully, "But those weren't really the reasons… in fact there was only _one _reason."

Naruto tentatively walked closer to Sasuke, and, when the raven didn't object, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close, resting his chin in soft, silky, raven hair. "I think… I was scared," Naruto breathed.

Sasuke pushed back just enough to make eye contacted with the blond, "Idiot! Why in the hell would you be scared!"

"Well… _that _right there for one," Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke shot him glare which meant, "_Be Serious_."

"But the real reason? I didn't think I was good enough… and I still don't. You just seem so perfect—always in control, sexy as hell but none of the emotional insanity normal people tend to show… it was frightening."

"What changed your mind?" Sasuke wanted to hear the answer; he needed to know how Naruto saw him. It would be what made or broke their chance.

"Tonight…" Naruto smiled brightly, "When that guy attacked you… even though you're so tough, when you looked at me, I could see you wanted to call out... I could tell you were just as scared. So, even though I'm petrified about all of this, I know we're on the same page."

Sasuke wanted to shout "_Like hell_!" but something in Naruto's words mirrored his own feelings. Therefore, while he didn't admit to Naruto's statement, Sasuke didn't deny it either. Sighing contentedly, Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's shoulder. Without even realizing it, they had both ended up slow dancing to some cheesy song Neji had decided to play. In the back of his mind, Sasuke was aware the most of the club had probably witness his and Naruto's exchange… and frankly the Uchiha didn't care.

"So…" Sasuke whispered, "You just needed to see if I was sacred?"

"Nah…" Naruto chuckled, "I think I just wanted to make sure you were human."

"Well then," Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly, "I'll just have to make that my New Year's resolution."

**_~End~_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_And that, as we say in the old country, is a jolly good show (if I do say so myself)._**

**_It's finished, I like it, hope you do as well. I may add other Studio 69 one-shots for other holidays, but i depends on my inspiration. As of right now? This is it. Please lemme know what you think, as it helps me to write better stories in the future (and of course fix any of the problems with this one)._**


End file.
